User talk:Fernflight
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the MistClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! } 18:43, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Help me Kyra, we've got fucking problems. Look at the message Feather left me. I don't know what to do. Get on chat as soon as you come on. I'm only on for a while, probably until 9:30. Andrew's gotten worse. Just please help me. Before we both die of stress. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 12:28, May 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:: :I originally was going to wait a bit longer to respond to your apology, but after the events of today with other users on other Wikis, I decided that I should bring my reply and decision about your apology to light. Especially considering that I feel that now would be a good time for me to respond, for multiple reasons. Before I begin, I would like to mention that this message will contain a harsh attitude, and I would prefer it if you do not take it too personally. :First off, I do not understand what makes people think I am not willing to make an effort to become friends again, more significantly doubt how forgiving of a person I could be. Regardless of if I may have had the shittiest day or the best day ever, I am always willing to talk things through if somebody catches me when they can. That being said, I do hold a grudge against other users on Wikia. It depends on how severely the specified user inflicted hurt on me, and how they have treated me in the past. :I appreciate how you admitted to your wrongdoing, and I certainly hope you are willing to think your actions through next time. However, the fighting did not start when you behaved the way you did the following day after I called you out on the Shadow renaming issue. The fighting actually started when you chose to be ignorant about what I was telling you, and then proceeded to allow insults to fly out of your keyboard. Whenever something like that happens, because you and I share similar stubborn personalities, one of us needs to click out of the chat-room. If one decides to back down, it seems logical that the other would, as well. Psychologically speaking, this issue is more of a personal one that we can fix as we grow up and become more experienced in social situations. :I am quite reluctant in responding to your apology, since I still hold a bit of hurt in my mind from the fight of ours back in February. However, considering that everybody deserves a second chance, and I will confess that I did not give you much of a second one, I accept your apology. I am willing to take an extra step forth in rebuilding our friendship if you will, too. Note that I am doing this quite warily, so do not expect us to start again right where we left off. This is going to take some time, but if you are patient and prove yourself deserving of my trust, I do not see why we cannot become close again in a couple of months. --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 07:22, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I will do my best, also. ^^ I do not need to ask Moon something that I already believe, by the way. --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 19:34, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Acients We should have the acients 8D get on soon so we can discuss? We also need to pick PC leader ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 15:35, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sunday/Monday You know Sunday's...Anjali's...y'know...and Monday's my birthday, right? Hazel ws going to kit ne of those days....are we still going through with it? The wiki's pretty much dead, after all. If not, it's fine...ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:01, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Obviously, Hazelstar's didn't matter to you. Whatever. Don't worry about it. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 03:34, July 9, 2013 (UTC) We're plannign to get this place active again. If you want to come back, fine, if not, let me know. Thanks, 21:23, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: I'll talk to Leggy, but quite honestly, I'm sick of being your messenger. This is the last time, I swear to god, I am not doing this anymore. Also, do me a favor, and write properly, so I can understand what you've said, because truthfully, I couldn't understand very much of that. I know you can type properly, Kyra. Now, if you want to leave me a better message, or bring it up in chat, it'll be easier for me to understand. I showed the message to Leggy, and she could barely read it. So, do me a favor. Leave me a proper message next time. One that has punctuation and grammar, and spell your words correctly, please. 16:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :/ I have a wiki you can join. I've already asked Shoon, but I've decided to spread the word a bit. If you have too much to do right now, you can just keep this in mind and get back to me when you're open. It's up to you. 13:44 Tue Jul 1